


The Spring of the Fall

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-30
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: What could change Sirius' mind about what his favorite season is?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Spring of the Fall

Up until this point, fall had been Sirius' favorite season. He loved the colors and piles of leaves that were begging to be jumped in. The weather was always perfect, sunny and warm. And you couldn't deny the season that brought you Halloween!

Another reason he loved it was because he and Hermione had gotten married in the early November. It was also in September, three years later, when Hermione had gotten pregnant with their first child.

How could the fall not be his favorite season? Nothing would be able to change that.

Except something did. His little girl was born in May.


End file.
